LA PRUEBA
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios
1. Default Chapter

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

LA PRUEBA

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Syaoran y Sakura estaban felices pues habían logrado sellar la carta VACIÓ la cual se convirtió en ESPERANZA al unirse con la carta AMOR quien protegió los sentimientos de Syaoran y también Sakura le había dicho por fin sus sentimientos a Syaoran.

Syaoran y Meiling regresaron a Hong Kong pues solo habían ido de paseo por las vacaciones, pero cada que podían iban a ver a sus amigos de Japón el tiempo paso Syaoran se volvió muy fuerte en la magia. Y desde luego que Sakura también.

Ya iban a cumplir 23 años fecha en que el jefe del clan Li se tenía que casar:

Desde luego que Sakura estaba feliz, pues desde hace algunos años Syaoran le había dicho cuando se iban a casar y ya no faltaba mucho tiempo para la fecha y desde luego que Sakura junto con Tomoyo y su papá estaban ocupados con los preparativos, no sabían bien que fecha sería pero en cuanto viniera Syaoran era para casarse, y faltaba más o menos un mes para eso.

- Hijo... necesito hablar con tigo –madre de Syaoran

- Dime –Syaoran

Syaoran salió de la biblioteca donde había hablado con su madre, no sabía que hacer, ni hablar le tendría que decir a Meiling para que fuera de nuevo su prometida, ya que ella lo metió en este enredo, no sabía cómo le diría a Sakura que su compromiso tenía que acabar.

Esa noche no durmió sabiendo el dolor que le iba a causar a Sakura, solo esperaba que algún día lo perdonara

¿Porque tenían que opinar todo el clan de quien debería ser su esposa?

Al fin de cuentas él era con quien ella iba a vivir no con nadie de los demás pero si tenían razón si como jefe del clan Li le llegara a pasar algo a él, ellos tenían que estar seguros que su esposa podría hacerse cargo del clan, tenía que aceptar esa regla, además que estaba seguro que Sakura estaría bien

Al otro día partió con destino a Japón, antes que nada fue a ver a Sakura.

Sakura estaba emocionada pues había recibido una beca para participar en una escuela de magia en donde la iban a acompañar Yue y Kerberos.

Se sorprendió cuando tocaron a la puerta, eran vacaciones y Tomoyo iba a ir también con ella, pues todos los alumnos podían llevar un acompañante, pero faltaba más de una hora para que llegara, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió pero se puso muy feliz al ver a Syaoran

- Syaoran que bueno que estas aquí –dijo Feliz Sakura lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Syaoran la alejo de él

- ¿Qué pasa Syaoran? –dijo Sakura sorprendida

- Tengo que hablar con tigo Kinomoto –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué me hablas así? –dijo asustada Sakura

- Tengo un problema –Syaoran no sabía cómo decir las cosas

- ¿Qué pasa Syaoran? –Sakura

- Tengo que casarme pronto –Syaoran

- Eso ya lo sé… ya estamos preparando las cosas para la boda… Tomoyo ya está haciendo mí vestido de novia –Sakura

- No es con tigo Kinomoto –Syaoran

- ¿QQQQQQuuuuuéééééé? –grito Sakura

Kero bajo al escuchar el grito de Sakura, Sakura no sabía qué hacer.

- Que me tengo que casar con Meiling –dijo Syaoran

Desde luego que Kero se convirtió en Kerberos y se lanzó contra Syaoran al escuchar eso pero Syaoran hizo un campo de energía que lanzo a Kerberos lejos de él

Sakura no salía de su asombro, no reaccionaba

- Kinomoto ¿estás bien? –Syaoran

- ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Que si estoy bien? vienes un mes antes de nuestra boda para decirme que te tienes que casar con Meiling ¿Cómo crees que me siento? –dijo Sakura soltándose a llorar

- Kinomoto… entiéndeme… no soy yo… son los del Clan –Syaoran

En eso llega Touya con Yukito y al ver a Kerberos tratando de romper el campo de fuerza que protegía a Syaoran se transformó y se armó un gran alboroto, Yue lo tenía en la mira con su arco y flecha y desde luego que Touya quería matarlo.

- Sakura estas bien –Tomoyo había llegado antes y escucho todo solo veía todo y a su amiga muerta en llanto

Desde luego que Touya no logro dar un solo golpe a Syaoran por el campo de energía que hizo este, Syaoran desde luego que quería abrazar a Sakura y consolarla, decirle que no era cierto, pero tenía que aceptar lo que le estaba pasando

Syaoran solo se alejó corriendo, Tomoyo preguntaba, él quería decir tantas cosas pero tenía que ser fuerte y prefirió alejarse de ella, desde luego que todos estaban más que enojados, la pobre de Sakura ya se había calmado pero no sabía qué hacer.

- Yo sabía que ese bueno para nada te iba a hacer algo así –Touya

- Y porque no dijiste algo –protesto Yue

- Es que quien me iba a creer –Touya

- Ya Sakura, por el momento solo tienes que olvidar, mejor porque no pensamos en el curso de magia que ganaste –Tomoyo

- ¡Es verdad! ya no tardan en pasar por nosotros y tú que estabas preocupada por tener que ir a ese curso sin avisarle a Syaoran –Kerberos

Sakura solo escuchaba, no sabía ni que pensar, a un mes de su boda y Syaoran había aparecido solo para decirle que se tenía que casar con Meiling, ya no lloraba solo pensaba que estaba en una pesadilla, todos opinaban pero ella no decía nada cuando de repente escucho a Kerberos

- Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones con Hoshihikari –Kerberos

- Y yo me imagino que Yue también con Smeraldtsuki –Tomoyo

- ¿En que están pensando ustedes dos? hay que apoyar a Sakura… compañeras para nosotros Sakura nos las puede dar... pero un novio para ella no es tan fácil –protesto Yue

- Ni lo pienses… mi hermana no se va a casar con nadie –Touya

Quienes son Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari, bueno ellas son dos guardianas que creo Syaoran al ir incrementando su poder, (Si ya se son las mismas que invente en el secreto de esperanza, pero esta es una historia diferente porque a Erial lo voy a poner de otra forma no como novio de Tomoyo)

- Hermano por favor… deja de decir tonterías –Sakura

- Pero mira lo que te hizo este tipo –Touya

- Si… pero sus razones tendrá… mejor porque no nos olvidamos un rato de él y mejor pensamos en el curso de magia en el que participaremos –Sakura

- Todavía lo defiendes –Touya

- Touya… será mejor que cambiemos de tema –Yue

- Veo que ya tienes todo listo para el viaje ¿verdad Sakura? –Tomoyo

- Si… no deben de tardar en pasar por nosotros –dijo con una sonrisa desde luego que falsa Sakura no sabía que pensar pero por lo menos ese viaje que se ganó le iba a ayudar a olvidar a Syaoran

Así llegaron Sakura junto con sus guardianes y Tomoyo a esta escuela, entrando en ella iban a pasar un mes adentro porque nadie podía salir.

Les enseñaron sus habitaciones en donde iban a estar, eran como pequeños departamentos, tenían tres pequeños cuartos, el de Sakura era un poco más grande pues tenía un escritorio, donde tendría que hacer sus tareas, este quedaba al fondo, en el otro dormiría Tomoyo y en el otro los guardianes, tenía un baño y una pequeña sala, sus alimentos los harían en el comedor de la escuela donde estarían todos sus compañeros.

Les enseñaron todas las instalaciones de la escuela, en su mayoría grandes canchas en donde perfeccionarían su magia, ese era un curso exclusivamente para gente con un nivel de magia avanzada, había también alumnos de niveles inferiores, pero prácticamente ellos solo iban a ir a ver como usaban sus poderes los de mayor rango para ellos en un futuro tratar de llegar a ese nivel de magia.

Después de dejar sus cosas y una vez que Sakura ya se había puesto un traje diseñado desde luego por Tomoyo se dirigieron al auditorio donde iban a conocer a sus demás compañeros.

Pero nada más Sakura entro al auditorio se puso pálida pues frente a ella estaba Syaoran Li todos notaron que Sakura no avanzaba y voltearon a ver ¿por qué?

Y casi se arma la guerra mundial ahí con Kerberos y Yue cuando vieron a Syaoran Li, pero al enfrentarlo tanto Hoshihikari como Smeraldtsuki se enfrentaron a ellos, desde luego que Sakura los calmo.

Syaoran que estaba ahí con sus guardianas y Meiling, nunca se imaginó un enfrentamiento entre los guardianes, él que estaba tan feliz cuando las creo y que tuvieron apariencia femenina pues representaba más la unión de ellos dos, Sakura no dijo nada pero también se sorprendió al ver a otro compañero, Erial Jiraguisawa con sus Guardianes estaba ahí.

- Eriol… tanto tiempo sin verte –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa, él le iba a ayudar a salir adelante en todo esto

- Hola pequeña Sakura cuanto tiempo sin vernos y por lo que veo con novedades –Eriol desde luego al ver el alboroto que se había armado al entrar ellos

- Pues sí –dijo triste Sakura

- No te preocupes… luego hablamos –le beso la mano Eriol y desde luego Sakura se puso rojísima

Syaoran tenía ganas de matar a Eriol por besar a su Sakura ¿pero en que estaba pensando? si su amada Sakura ya no era su prometida, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, solo desvió la mirada para no ver a Sakura

- ¿Estas bien mi amado Syaoran? –Meiling

- Si… no te preocupes –Syaoran tratando de controlar sus celos y a la vez que no se dieran cuenta

Había otros compañeros con grandes habilidades en la magia pero los más destacados eran Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol, por ellos ser los únicos con guardianes.

Todos se presentaron y aunque Syaoran no quería presento a Meiling como su prometida tuvo que hacerlo, a Sakura solo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero logro contener su llanto, desde luego Eriol se dio cuenta y no le tuvieron que decir nada para saber por qué al entrar Sakura se detuvo, pero también le dio risa porque aunque Syaoran se controló y no demostró nada, se dio cuenta que se moría de los celos por el beso que él le dio a Sakura

La tarde transcurrió sin novedades y después todos se dirigieron al comedor en donde todos cenaron normalmente, todos se retiraron, pero resulto que los tres estaban juntos, si los pequeños departamentos designados para los tres estaban juntos y el de Sakura era el de en medio.

Eso a Syaoran le dio gusto, tendría a Sakura cerca de él, a decir verdad en la recamara de a un lado, pero Eriol también estaba ahí y él si representaba un gran peligro para Syaoran, estaba asomado por la ventana cuando recordó lo que hablo con su madre.

- Hijo… necesito hablar con tigo –madre

- Dime –Syaoran

- Resulta que cuando eras niño escogí a Sakura como tu futura esposa – Ieran mamá de Syaoran

- Si y me da gusto eso porque es de la mujer que estoy enamorada –Syaoran

- Si hijo lo sé… como mujer China y siendo yo tu madre puedo escoger con quien te debes casar… pero hay un problema –Ieran

- ¿Cuál es ese problema? –Syaoran

- Que como eres el jefe de clan Li… yo sola no puedo escoger a tu futura esposa… por parte de tus hermanas y mío desde que eran niños estuvimos de acuerdo con la señorita Kinomoto… pero como también eres representante de toda la familia… con esto me refiero a tus tíos, primos y todos y cada uno de los miembros de esta familia por ser el jefe del Clan, que heredaste de tu padre, pero al morir él y tu ser demasiado joven para asumir esa responsabilidad… yo me tuve que hacer responsable de todos, en tu caso ellos no están seguros de que Sakura pueda con esa responsabilidad… no es que creamos que te vaya a pasar algo, pero ya ves nadie pensó en que tu padre moriría y yo me tendría que hacer cargo de todo, gracias a Dios todo marcho bien, pero no sabemos si Sakura pueda responder a esa responsabilidad –Ieran

- ¿Y con quien me quieren casar? –Syaoran

- En realidad no saben, ellos lo único que quieren es que tu futura esposa sea tan fuerte como tú en la magia –Ieran

- Sakura desde chicos ha sido más fuerte que yo –Syaoran

- En eso existe una pequeña duda –Ieran

- ¿Cómo una pequeña duda? –Syaoran

- Lo que pasa es que Meiling dice que tú ya rebasas sus poderes… por mucho –Ieran

- Eso no es verdad ¿cómo se atreve Meiling a decir eso? –Syaoran muy enojado

- Mira hijo… yo también tuve ese problema… pero hay una forma de demostrar que ella es más fuerte –Ieran

- ¿Cuál es la forma? –Syaoran

- Que ella te gane… pero ella no tiene que saber nada de esta prueba –Ieran

- ¿Y cómo podemos hacer eso? –Syaoran

- Ese es el principal problema, por ser ella tu novia nunca te va a ganar –Ieran

- ¿Cómo que nunca me va a ganar? –Syaoran

- Por amor una mujer nunca le va a ganar a la persona amada y si se entera que es una prueba tus tíos no permitirán que te cases con ella pues no va a ser una lucha donde ella demuestre sus verdaderos poderes, porque existe la posibilidad que a lo mejor tu dejas que te venza –Ieran

- Y entonces ¿qué podemos hacer? –Syaoran

- No sé… yo pensé en mandarte a estudiar un mes a una escuela mágica en Japón… también voy a pedir que ella valla y allí tu tendrás que convencerla que son enemigos y ella tendrá que luchar contigo y demostrar que te puede vencer –Ieran

- Y si me vence ¿me podré casar con ella? –Syaoran

- Desde luego que sí… pero hay que convencer a tus tíos que ella es la mujer apropiada para tu esposa y desde luego que tú no te tienes que dejar ganar –Ieran

- Y ¿cómo hago eso? –Syaoran

- No sé… Tienes que hacer que Sakura te odie –Ieran

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me odie? ella me ama demasiado y no sé si me perdone por someterla a esa estúpida prueba –Syaoran

- Eso lo tienes que pensar tú y no te preocupes hijo si en verdad te quiere ella te perdonara –Ieran

Syaoran veía por la ventana se sentía triste por cómo se debía sentir Sakura

- ¿Syaoran? ¿Estás bien? –Meiling

- Y ¿cómo quieres que este? viste como se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a mi amada Sakura cuando te presente como mi prometida –Syaoran

- Perdóname pero nunca pensé que ese comentario que hice fuera a ocasionar tantos problemas –Meiling

- Y lo peor del caso y con lo que nunca contamos es que esta aquí Jiraguisawa y él si es capaz de ayudar a Sakura a olvidarme –Syaoran

- Pero si hablas con él… yo creo que él entenderá –Meiling

- Ya sabes que las reglas de la familia solo son para la familia y no podemos decírselas a nadie, si Jiraguisawa logra conquistar a Sakura yo no puedo decirle a Sakura que solo era una prueba y que se olvide de él –Syaoran

- Pero si en verdad Sakura te ama como tanto lo ha dicho no creo que le haga caso a nadie –Meiling

- Pero aunque me ame demasiado de que le sirve amarme si se supone que me tengo que casar con tigo, mejor se puede buscar otro para no seguir sufriendo –Syaoran

- Pero Syaoran tu eres su prometido… ella te tiene que entender –Meiling

- Era… y por lo tanto puede salir con quien quiera… acuérdate que en la mañana rompí ese compromiso –Syaoran

- Pero Syaoran… ella no va a tener novio tan fácilmente… ella se va a esperar –Meiling

- Si fuera cualquier otro yo creo que si se esperaría pero siendo Jiraguisawa… no se –Syaoran

- No te preocupes… pase lo que pase todo estará bien –Meiling

- Eso espero y acuérdate ni una palabra a nadie de esto –Syaoran

- Si ya se –Meiling

Y pensando "pase lo que pase todo estará bien" ese es el conjuro más poderoso de Sakura "pase lo que pase todo estará bien" en eso se quedó viendo las estrellas y Meiling se retiró, cuando vio que Eriol se acercaba a la ventana de Sakura y le tocaba, desde luego que se ocultó para que no lo vieran.

Sakura se asomó a la ventana para ver quien tocaba

- Hola pequeña Sakura ¿podemos hablar? –Eriol

- Espérame un momento enseguida salgo –Sakura

Sakura les aviso a los guardianes y a Tomoyo que iba a salir con Eriol que se durmieran pues no sabía cuánto iba a tardar

Al salir

- Ojala Eriol le ayude… debe estar destrozada –Kerberos

- Ojala… pues eso que también este aquí Li y que sea nuestro vecino no ayuda en nada a Sakura –Tomoyo

- No se preocupen todo va a estar bien y Eriol va a ayudar mucho a Sakura –Yue

- Es que qué cinismo… venir aquí y presentar a esa mocosa como su prometida –Kerberos (aquí los guardines pueden estar todo el tiempo con su identidad verdadera)

- Ni hablar… algo tuvo que pasar para que se volviera a comprometer con ella –Tomoyo

- Pues que va a pasar… a ella siempre le gusto el mocoso ese… tenía que ser que no se diera por vencida –Kerberos

- Pero ella ayudo a que los dos se unieran… además que ya cuantos años llevan que son novios para que ahora salgan con que se tienen que casar con Meiling –Tomoyo

- Eso es verdad… esto está muy raro –Yue

Afuera Sakura llego con Eriol y los dos se sentaron en una banca que había cerca

- Hola pequeña Sakura… perdona mi indiscreción… pero no se suponía que tú eras la prometida de Li –Eriol

Sakura solo escucharlo se soltó a llorar, Syaoran que los estaba espiando, Casi se suelta el también a llorar del dolor que sentía de verla sufrir ¿por qué tenía que pasarles esto? ¿Por qué no podían ser una pareja común y corriente como millones de parejas que hay en el planeta?

- Perdóname pequeña Sakura ¿pero qué fue lo que paso? –Eriol

- No sé... no se... solo Syaoran se presentó esta mañana para decirme que nuestro compromiso se había terminado y que se tenía que casar con Meiling –seguía llorando Sakura

- Calma pequeña... ya verás que todo estará bien –Eriol

- Pero me duele muchísimo el alma... tantos años siendo prometidos... estábamos a un mes de nuestra boda para que solo llegue y diga... me tengo que casar con otra –Sakura

- Eso es verdad… pero eso se me hace muy raro... él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti –Eriol

- Quizás... pero eso de nada nos sirve si se casa con otra –Sakura

- Bueno... eso sí... si así tiene que ser... ya sabes cómo son algunas tradiciones –Eriol

- Es verdad... pero lo que más me duele es ¿por qué no me lo dijo antes? –Sakura

- A lo mejor apenas se acaba de enterar él también –Eriol

- Quizás... pero me siento muy mal –Sakura

Sakura seguía llorando Eriol la abrazaba tiernamente Syaoran no sabía que hacer, su amada Sakura estaba en los brazos de otro, por culpa de él, maldita tradición… pero ¿qué podía hacer? cuando Eriol con una mano levanto la cabeza de Sakura tiernamente

- No te preocupes pequeña flor... habemos muchos que daríamos todo por hacerte feliz –dijo Eriol besándola

Desde luego que Sakura se levantó de un salto y se separó de Eriol

- ¿Eriol? ¿Qué haces? –dijo sorprendida Sakura

- Ayudándote a olvidar... mientras más pronto lo saques de tu corazón... más rápido te recuperaras –Eriol

- Pero yo lo amo –Sakura

- Y quizás él también todavía te amé Sakura... pero como dijiste de que les sirve eso... tienes que aceptar que él no va a ser tu esposo... tienes que seguir adelante... permíteme ocupar su lugar –Eriol

Sakura no sabía que decir pero Eriol tenía razón, de nada les servía a los dos seguir amándose si de todos modos no se podían casar.

En eso los dos sintieron la energía de Syaoran quien estaba hirviendo de los celos que sentía.

Sakura esperaba que saliera, pero no pasó nada, Eriol tenía razón, de que les serviría amarse si no se podían casar

- Lo voy a pensar –solo dijo Sakura corriendo a su recamara

Eriol solo sonrío.

- "Haber Syaoran Li ¿qué es lo que está pasando? no se te olvide que yo también fui un Li y no es común que se rompan los compromisos así como así" –dijo Eriol para sí mismo

Syaoran cuando estaba viendo lo que hacían sin pensarlo y al ver que Eriol besaba a Sakura quiso matar en ese mismo instante a Eriol, pero se tuvo que controlar pero cuando escucho lo que Eriol le dijo

- "Y quizás él también todavía te amé Sakura... pero como dijiste de que les sirve eso... tienes que aceptar que él no va a ser tu esposo... tienes que seguir adelante... permíteme ocupar su lugar" –Eriol

Por más no pudo y exploto y esa fue la energía que sintieron, pero gracias a que Meiling sintió que pasaba algo entro y lo detuvo.

Tenía que estar al pendiente porque si cometían cualquier error no se iban a poder casar Syaoran con Sakura y para Meiling era un verdadero martirio el verlos a los dos sufrir así.

Sakura entro corriendo a su recamara y se acostó en la cama, no sabía que pensar o que hacer, si había sentido que Syaoran había explotado cuando Eriol la beso y también pensó que en cualquier momento Syaoran iba a llegar a reclamarles, cosa que nunca paso, Eriol tenía razón "de nada les servía amarse hasta la locura si él se iba a casar con Meiling", por muy celoso que estuviera Syaoran no regresaría con ella, Sakura solo lloraba, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

Desde el otro lado de la pared Syaoran se sentía el hombre más miserable del mundo, tenía ganas de ir a verla y contarle todo, pero si lo hacía perdería toda esperanza de poder casarse con Sakura.

Al otro día empezaron las clases, Syaoran estaba pero muy serio, desde luego no le dirigía la palabra y solo se concentraba en sus prácticas, en realidad Syaoran tenía que seguir en su papel, pues en la escuela había muchísimos miembros de la familia Li y a cual más estudiaba el comportamiento de los dos para ver si Syaoran no hacia trampa y se dejaba vencer por Sakura y como cuando recién se conocieron Syaoran empezó a despreciar mucho a Sakura

Sakura hacia algo con las cartas por ejemplo llamaba a FUEGO y llegaba Syaoran y le decía:

- Yo siempre pensé que eras muy fuerte pero esa flamita apenas si brilla esto es lo que es una verdadera llama –y sacaba un poder con el cual hacia una llama mucho más grande que la que Sakura había aparecido

Sakura desde luego que no estaba compitiendo con él, a decir verdad siempre trataba de ignorarlo pero él siempre llegaba a menospreciarla y eso aunque no lo quería la estaba haciendo enojar mucho, pero siempre trataba de ignorarlo.

- No vale la pena –solo decía Sakura y se daba la vuelta

Ya casi se cumple el mes del curso.

Desde luego que varios de los miembros de la familia Li notaron que Sakura estaba ignorando a Syaoran y siempre que la retaba terminaba ignorándolo y siendo así... esa batalla en la que se tendrían que enfrentar nunca se llevaría a cabo y eso no entraba en los planes... pues así nunca sabrían si era más fuerte o menos fuerte que Syaoran.

Y si en realidad resultaba que era muy fuerte y era la esposa ideal para Syaoran que podían hacer si ellos mismos habían hecho todo eso y no se podían echar para atrás y simplemente decirle a Sakura

- "Era un juego"

Quien sabe tal vez ya no se quisiera casar con Syaoran por la familia que tendría, ahora ellos mismos veían a Eriol Jiraguisawa como un verdadero adversario pues cada que podía él tenía algún detalle con Sakura cosa que a Syaoran enojaba más pues ahora si estaba sintiendo que la perdía y todo por culpa de una maldita tradición que quien sabe a qué estúpido se le ocurrió inventar... así que ahora poco a poco todos los familiares Li se le fueron uniendo a Syaoran en sus críticas hasta que por fin lograron enfrentar a Sakura con Syaoran.

- Ya me canse Syaoran Li... tú y tu porra me tienen harta... ¿qué es lo que quieres? –Sakura

- Quiero demostrarte que efectivamente eres más débil que yo –Syaoran

- ¿Qué soy más débil que tú? sueñas –Sakura

- Pues demuéstralo –Syaoran

- ¿Cuando? –Sakura

- Aquí y Ahora ¿o te tienes que ir a cambiar? Ese traje que traes es muy bonito para que termine destrozado de cómo te voy a dejar –Syaoran

- Eso si me tocas... pero lo dudo… en el momento que quieras podemos empezar –Sakura

- Pues empecemos –Syaoran

Y así una gran batalla de poderes empezó... desde luego que Sakura era muy fuerte pero Syaoran no se quedaba atrás y todos eran testigos de un magnifico despliegue de poderes por parte de los dos, en algunas cosas era más poderosa Sakura y en otras Syaoran a decir verdad hacían una pareja fantástica, para toda la familia Li ese despliegue de magia de parte de los dos era más que suficiente para ellos, Eriol solo observaba... esa batalla le traía tantos recuerdos... cuando por fin Sakura dijo:

- Ya basta Syaoran Li... tú y todos aquellos que se burlaban de mí... van a probar mis poderes... PEQUEÑO –Sakura convoco a la carta Pequeño y una diminuta hada apareció

Y apareciendo la pequeña hada tanto Syaoran como todos los miembros o casi todos los miembros de la familia Li que estaban ahí disminuyeron de tamaño y no solo eso sus poderes desaparecieron porque ese era el poder de esa carta, disminuir de tamaño y de poder, a decir verdad casi todos perdieron sus poderes aunque Syaoran no los perdió por completo, Sakura vio que en una mesa había unos vasos de vidrio y unas jarras para tomar agua tomo un vaso y tapo a Syaoran con él.

- ¿Ahora sal de ahí? –Sakura

Syaoran solo se veía del tamaño de un insecto, nunca se imaginó algo así

- A ver... ¿regresa a la normalidad? –Sakura

Syaoran solo la volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa que destanteo a Sakura

- ¡LO LOGRASTE! –grito Feliz Meiling

- JAJAJAJAJAJA Ya me acorde lo que pasa –dijo Eriol riendo a carcajadas

Desde luego que Sakura estaba sorprendida y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

- Sakura ¿me puedes regresar a la normalidad? –Syaoran

- ¿Bromeas verdad?... ¿no era eso lo que querías? ¿Qué te ganara?... Pues ya lo hice… te gane –Sakura

- Lo hiciste y estoy orgulloso de ti… ¿me puedes regresar a mi tamaño? –Syaoran

- Si... PEQUEÑO –Sakura meneo su báculo y de nuevo el hada se movió para regresar a todos a la normalidad

Syaoran regresa a su tamaño, se acerca a Sakura le da un beso fuerte en los labios le pone un anillo y se dirige a Eriol y le da un golpe en la cara sorprendiendo desde luego a todos

"bueno menos a Eriol"

Syaoran estaba tan enojado que qué artes marciales, que magia, ni que nada era tal su coraje y el haber soportado todo ese tiempo que estuvieron ahí a Eriol coqueteando abiertamente con Sakura que ganas de matarlo no le faltaba y por sus carcajadas Syaoran supo que Eriol sabía más de esa tradición que él mismo.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA… Perdón... nunca me imaginé que una tontería que invente para quitarme a una chica de encima llegara hasta estos días –dijo Eriol riendo a carcajadas, ni el golpe que le dio Syaoran le afecto

- ¿Qué dices? –Sakura

- Perdóname Sakura... Syaoran... pero eso fue algo que yo invente porque había una chica que me caía mal y a fuerzas se quería casar con migo... entonces yo invente que ella tenía que demostrar que efectivamente era tan fuerte en la magia para merecer ser mi esposa... desde luego que no me gano... pero no puedo creer que sigan haciendo eso JAJAJAJA –Seguía riendo Eriol

- ¡Clow! –dicen sorprendidos Yue y Kerberos acordándose que efectivamente a Clow le gustaba mucho hacer todo tipo de bromas, pero esta había llegado muy lejos.

- No puedo creer que tus bromas hayan afectado a nuestra nueva dueña –Yue

- Ni yo... jajaja… fue algo que invente por culpa de esa mujer que me volvía loco... pero nunca me imaginé que los tontos de mis familiares lo tomaran como ley jajaja –Seguía riendo Eriol

- ¿De qué hablan? –Sakura no sabía que estaba pasando

- Sakura... mi amor –Syaoran

- Yo no soy tu amor... tu eres el prometido de Meiling –Sakura enojada

- No... Eso lo dije porque tuve que demostrar que tú eras más poderosa que yo... tenía que hacer que me odiaras para enfrentarme de verdad y quien se iba a prestar para eso... pues solo una verdadera amiga… Meiling... y ahora resulta que solo es una loquera que se le ocurrió a Clow y que nunca teníamos que haber tenido un enfrentamiento como este... perdóname mi amor... por todo el daño que te cause... o más bien me hicieron causarte pero ya de nuevo eres mi prometida –Syaoran viendo a sus familiares

- Ya no soy tu prometida ¿Por qué dices eso?–Sakura

- Por el anillo que traes puesto –Syaoran tomando la mano donde tenía el anillo

- ¿Pero no pidieron mi opinión? –Sakura

- Sakura ¿tengo que preguntar algo que ya sabemos? –Syaoran

- Y según tú ¿qué es lo que sabemos? –Sakura

- Que te adoro con toda el alma... que haría o hice lo que fuera con tal de estar a tu lado... y que yo te quiero tanto como tú a mí... y qué harías todo por mi –Syaoran

- Y quieres que te perdone así como así... y ¿el daño que me hiciste? –Sakura

- Perdónalo Sakura jajaja… la verdad no me acordaba de eso... lo que sí... se me hizo raro que terminara tan de repente con un noviazgo de más de 10 años... era algo ilógico... por no decir tonto... y sin querer yo soy el responsable de eso jajaja –Eriol

- Pero ¿y todo lo que sufrí? –Sakura

- Imagínate amor todo el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar yo... que tuve que hacer todo sabiendo el dolor que te estaba ocasionando... y no poder decirte nada... y ahora resulta que solo fue una loquera de Clow para librarse de esa mujer –Syaoran

- Pues a mí no me importa... ya no quiero ser tu prometida –Sakura

- Tienes toda la razón amor... ya no eres mi prometida... ese anillo solo se lo pueden poner las señoras Li... por tanto tú ya eres mi esposa –dijo Syaoran con una dulce sonrisa

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- ¿No sabes qué día es hoy?... hoy es mi cumpleaños y desde luego el día que nos íbamos a casar... con todo esto no iba a permitir que te alejaras de mi... por muy enojada que estés con migo –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- ¿No quieres casarte con migo? –dijo sorprendido Syaoran

- Desde luego que sí... pero ¿Y Eriol? –Sakura

- Mira... Eriol se tiene que aguantar pues por culpa de él fue que pasamos por todo esto... él fue el que te hizo sufrir –Syaoran enojado

- Yo no... Ustedes que tomaron como ley una tontería que se me ocurrió... perdóname Sakura ya se me hacía raro que terminara así como así con un compromiso de más de 10 años... nunca me acorde de lo que hice jajaja –Eriol ya un poco más calmado pero todavía riendo.

- A mí también me hicieron esa mugrosa prueba –Madre de Syaoran

- A mí también –mamá de Meiling

- ¿A ustedes también? –Sakura

- A decir verdad esa prueba se la hacen a todos los que se quieren casar con alguien de la familia Li –Madre de Syaoran

- ¿A todos? JAJAJAJAJA –volvió a reír a carcajadas Eriol

- Oye Eriol... eso no es nada gracioso... tú mismo fuiste testigo por todo el sufrimiento por el que pase –Sakura

- Pero Sakura... solo fue el primer día –Eriol

- ¿El primer día? –Syaoran y resto de los Li

- Bueno... esa noche yo estaba llorando en mí recamara... no entendía nada... cuando la cata ESPERANZA me dijo:

-"Que todo estaba bien" que no me preocupara –Sakura

- En realidad nunca supe que era lo que pasaba... pero alguna razón tendrías para comportarte así, pero que después de arreglar esa razón... tu ibas a regresar con migo... por eso te estaba ignorando –Sakura

- Mi amada Sakura... y yo preocupado por como estarías sufriendo –Syaoran

- Amor... acuérdate que ESPERANZA fue creada por nuestro amor... si algo hubiera sucedido desde luego que esa carta se hubiera afectado... pero eso nunca sucedió por eso nunca dude de ti... aunque me hacías muchas cosas –Sakura

- Perdóname amor y pensar que todo esto solo fue inventado por Clow... por diversión –Syaoran

- Pero de que te quejas... Sakura ya es tu esposa –Eriol

- ¿En verdad ya soy tu esposa? –Sakura

- Claro Sakura... hay que ver lo civil y la iglesia pero para toda la familia Li, al ponerte yo este anillo tú ya eres mi esposa –dijo con una dulce sonrisa

Desde luego que al salir de esa escuela se casaron y una de las primeras cosas que hizo Syaoran al regresar a su casa fue eliminar esa tonta regla… para que los demás de la familia que quisieran casarse no pasen por lo mismo que ellos.

FIN

Bueno otra historia que se me ocurrió viendo uno de los capítulos pasados de Sakura… cuando atrapo a PEQUEÑO, no he podido subir mis historias pero sigo escribiendo espero al rato poder subir esta hoy es 18 de Abril de 2005. Comentarios ya saben a ameliasalazar62 de hotmail

Revisada 8 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Corregí la historia entonces elimino este capítulo que era la misma historia, pero para no eliminar sus mensajes

8 de febrero de 2013

Besos a Dios y a Todos

Dios que todo salga bien

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki


	3. Chapter 3

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
